


Не всё потеряно

by Kosharik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik
Summary: Даже если ты думаешь, что никому не нужен, всегда найдётся тот, кто докажет обратное.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Не всё потеряно

– Здравствуйте, дорогие радиослушатели. Наступила полночь, а значит, ближайшие четыре часа с вами я, Ричард Вэнс, – голос звучал неспешно и проникновенно, говоривший не тараторил, как большинство ди-джеев, – и тема сегодняшней ночи – разочарования. В людях ли, в предметах, в ситуациях – вариантов много, я жду ваших звонков, мои дорогие полуночники, и сообщений по номерам, – прозвучали нужные цифры. – А пока давайте послушаем лирическую композицию о несчастливой любви и как раз разочаровании, взлетевшую на вершины хит-парадов добрый десяток лет назад, – зазвучала музыка, Майк улыбнулся, узнав мотив, и открыл новую коробку.

В магазине было почти тихо, если не считать звуков, исходящих от работавших коллег. Ночь – время тихих и незаметных людей, обеспечивающих полные ряды продуктов и бытовых средств к моменту появления первых посетителей гипермаркета в центре рабочего квартала. Первые месяцы работы Майк поражался тому, что за день люди сметают больше половины выставленного товара, а потом просто с кривой улыбкой осматривал фронт работ и направлялся на склад за коробками и ящиками для «своих» секций. Работа парню нравилась: он не любил толпу и издаваемый ею шум, а тут – относительная тишина, отсутствие лишних людей рядом, наушники и любимая радиостанция. Что ещё надо для счастья? Особенно если почти каждую ночь слышать чарующий голос – на эту радиостанцию Майк наткнулся с полгода назад, когда музыка в любимом плейлисте была заслушана до дыр, и парень перебирал другие варианты скрасить рабочие ночи. Приятные композиции, спокойный ведущий, редкие звонки в эфир – всё это подкупило, и Майк стал слушать радио каждую ночь, даже в свои выходные. Но самым главным аргументом «за» был голос Ричарда – обволакивающий, посылающий мурашки вдоль позвоночника, заставляющий мечтать познакомиться с его обладателем. Майк прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли ему что-то светит, поэтому просто продолжал слушать и наслаждаться.

Композиция закончилась, и Ричард снова начал говорить – немного о той песне, что только что прозвучала, немного о теме этой ночи, прочитал несколько присланных сообщений и ответил на первый звонок. Слушатель довольно эмоционально поделился своим разочарованием в полученной профессии, заставив Майка мысленно хмыкнуть: если уже на полпути было понятно, что это «не твоё», зачем перебарывать себя? Ричард, судя по осторожным ответным репликам, придерживался того же мнения, но в его задачу не входила психологическая помощь, так что ди-джей в итоге просто поблагодарил за рассказ и отключился.

Шли минуты, менялись композиции, Ричард добросовестно выполнял свою работу, а Майк – свою, прикидывая, хватило бы у него смелости тоже вот так позвонить в эфир, чтобы его услышал не только собеседник, но и совершенно посторонние люди, если будет какая-нибудь животрепещущая тема? Хотя пообщаться с Ричардом, пусть и таким неказистым образом, очень хотелось, но парень не думал, что подходящий случай когда-нибудь предоставится.

***

– На часах почти четыре утра, а значит, мои дорогие радиослушатели, мне пора прощаться. Спасибо за то, что были рядом эту ночь, – Ричард щёлкнул кнопкой, отключая микрофон, и отпил воды. Коллега, уже включивший очередную музыкальную композицию, кивнул на прощание, и мужчина, прихрамывая, вышел из студии. Ещё одна ночь позади, ещё кому-то, возможно, стало легче после того, как он поделился своей историей – счастливой или несчастной. Вот только самому Ричарду не хотелось возвращаться в пустую квартиру, но деваться было некуда, так что, немного постояв на крыльце и перекинувшись парой слов с «коллегами по цеху», он не спеша побрёл к машине.

***

Новый день, точнее, ночь, старые заботы и знакомый голос. Майк улыбнулся своим мыслям и приготовился внимать.

– Здравствуйте, дорогие радиослушатели. На часах полночь, а значит, до четырёх утра с вами я, Ричард Вэнс. Тема сегодняшней ночи несколько нестандартна. Те, кто слушал наш прошлый эфир, должны помнить одну историю – девушка разочаровалась в своём бойфренде и задала вопрос в пространство: может, ей вообще больше не связываться с парнями? В нашем мире сейчас правит бал понимание того, что все люди разные, и потребности у всех тоже различны, так вот, тема нашего сегодняшнего разговора – однополые отношения и как вы к этому относитесь. Может, кто-то решится позвонить нам или написать, напоминаю номера, – прозвучали нужные цифры, – а пока – песня признавшегося в своей нетрадиционной ориентации исполнителя.

Майк чуть не уронил коробку. Нет, он знал, что эта радиостанция не самая известная, но поднимать настолько откровенные темы? Хотя кто-нибудь смелый обязательно найдётся и позвонит с рассказом о себе. Интересно, а как сам Ричард относится к заявленному?

В ответ на эти мысли в наушниках снова зазвучал любимый голос:

– Понимаю, я вас немного шокировал, обычно уже во время первой композиции нам звонят один-два человека, а тут тишина, поэтому начну сегодня я. Однополые отношения были всегда – в животном ли мире, или между людьми, они поощрялись и запрещались, считались чем-то нормальным и противоестественным. Не буду говорить за другие страны, но в нашем государстве к подобным парам относятся спокойно – браки заключать не разрешили, а вот просто признаться, что ты предпочитаешь подобных себе, вполне безопасно. Я и сам в юности, в период познания себя, мира и людей вокруг имел опыт однополых отношений и не стыжусь этого, потому что считаю, что чувства нельзя запретить, и если они взаимны, то кому какая разница, с кем ты спишь? – Ричард негромко рассмеялся. – Так что не стесняйтесь, дорогие радиослушатели, пишите нам, высказывайтесь, вас никто не осудит ни за одобрение, ни за негативные эмоции. А пока послушаем ещё одну песню…

Майк так и стоял с той коробкой в руках, не в силах работать дальше, и только когда зазвучали аккорды новой композиции, заставил себя отмереть. Глупая надежда расцвела в груди, не слушая доводов разума о том, что Ричард даже не подозревает о его существовании, не говоря уже о том, что Майк может хоть чем-то его заинтересовать. Парень порывисто вздохнул и всё-таки занялся делом.

Откровение ди-джея заставило всё-таки слушателей проявить некоторую активность, правда, звонков не было, а вот сообщений хватало. Люди писали и о том, что они состоят и состояли в подобных отношениях, и о том, что лояльно к такому относятся, и о том, что это аморально, Ричард спокойно читал всё и благодарил за откровенность. Этот эфир был, пожалуй, самым странным с того момента, как Майк поймал эту волну, но вместе с тем одним из самых интересных.

Следующие два дня были выходными, но Майк всё равно жил в режиме «ночью бодрствую, днём отсыпаюсь», поэтому, занимаясь обычной домашней рутиной, снова слушал любимую радиостанцию. На этот раз темы для разговора были гораздо спокойнее – любимые блюда и необычные с точки зрения окружающих привычки, Ричард снова общался с позвонившими и снова мельком упоминал о своих собственных вкусах. Вряд ли это было предусмотрено сценарием, но Майк уже знал, найдя нужную информацию в сети, что аудитория у этой станции небольшая, так что у ведущих не было каких-то особых рамок, за что их и любили. Парень, слушая завораживающий голос, замирал, откладывая все дела, и лишь когда звучала музыка или короткая реклама, снова принимался за своё занятие.

За то время, что он слушал эти полночные эфиры, Майк успел узнать довольно много о Ричарде, если считать, что тот говорил о себе самом, а не об образе себя-ведущего, но парень думал, что все слова искренни, ведь нельзя же настолько влезть в чужую шкуру и ничего не перепутать и придерживаться определённых взглядов, тебе несвойственных? К очарованности голосом пришла и симпатия к Ричарду как к человеку, только Майк по-прежнему тихо переживал эти чувства в себе, не желая никому мешать.

Прошёл ещё месяц. Майк, разбирая очередную коробку, приготовился слушать знакомый голос – пришло время нужной передачи – и в первый момент оторопел: ди-джей был другим. Нет, формат эфира не изменился – музыка, определённая тема для обсуждения, звонки, но у микрофона был не Ричард, а кто-то другой, и не было сказано ни слова, почему это произошло. «А вдруг Вэнс уволился? – мелькнула паническая мысль. – Как же я теперь буду без этих односторонних бесед?» Майк помотал головой, сосредотачиваясь на работе, и решил утром залезть на сайт радиостанции и посмотреть, может, там есть объяснение происходящему.

Но в новостях о передачах в эфире ничего не было. Может, Ричард просто заболел? Голос – это же его инструмент, вот и пропустит пару дней, а потом вернётся? Успокоив себя таким образом, Майк улёгся спать.

Но Ричард не появился в эфире ни через пару дней, ни через неделю. Парень не знал, что и думать, понимая, что это не совсем нормально – так переживать за незнакомого человека, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

***

– Ну что, мистер Лейн, вы можете отправляться домой. Не забудьте о моих рекомендациях и берегите себя.

– Спасибо, доктор, я постараюсь, – мужчина улыбнулся и встал. – Вы настоящий кудесник, я отлично себя чувствую.

– Вот и замечательно, надеюсь, моя помощь вам больше не понадобится.

Ричард попрощался и вышел из кабинета, больше не хромая. Вот если бы можно было и от всех остальных проблем избавиться так же легко… Но повреждения слишком обширны, никто из местных хирургов не берётся, а ехать куда-то ещё не было никакого желания. Впрочем, Ричард уже почти смирился с произошедшим и со своим одиночеством, найдя отдушину в работе, пусть и не совсем в той, как раньше.

***

– Здравствуйте, дорогие радиослушатели, – Майк, услышав любимый голос, непроизвольно расплылся в широкой улыбке: Ричард вернулся! Тем временем ди-джей спокойно говорил дальше. – А нашей сегодняшней темой будет ваш самый смелый поступок.

Майк в раздумьях закусил губу, а потом решительно отложил недораспакованный товар и, выудив мобильник из кармана, начал набирать текст.

***

Ричард, привычно общаясь со звонящими и проглядывая полученные сообщения, споткнулся на одном.

«Мой самый смелый поступок происходит прямо сейчас. Ричард, я вас люблю, даже ни разу не видев вас в лицо, люблю ваш голос, ваше отношение к жизни и к людям. Каждый эфир – как своеобразное одностороннее свидание, я жду их с нетерпением и очень скучал, пока вас не было. Не подумайте, что это сообщение к чему-то вас обязывает, я просто не могу больше держать это в себе. Спасибо, что вы есть. Майк».

Ричард, подняв взгляд от экрана, заметил знак коллеги, что пора снова выходить в эфир, и встряхнулся. Вслух это сообщение он читать не будет, подобные слова не для всей аудитории, так что нужно брать себя в руки и продолжать работать.

***

Майк, сунув телефон на прежнее место, вздохнул и с удвоенной энергией взялся за дело. На душе стало гораздо легче.

К искреннему удивлению парня, через какое-то время ожил его телефон – пришло СМС с незнакомого номера, Майк несколько недоумённо посмотрел на экран и нажал «открыть».

«Здравствуйте, Майк. Не скрою, мне было приятно получить подобное сообщение, и я искренне благодарен вам за эти слова, но, боюсь, вы бы разочаровались при личной встрече, потому что я не тот человек, который может надолго привлечь чьё-то внимание».

Парень чуть телефон не выронил от неожиданности, но вовремя спохватился и, убедившись, что коллегам не до него, ещё раз перечитал полученное сообщение и набрал в ответ:

«Вы уже мне интересны, я успел в этом убедиться за последние полгода, и никакие внешние недостатки, если вы о них, не помешают».

На этот раз ответа не было до самого утра, точнее, до конца эфира. Голос Ричарда в наушниках звучал по-прежнему ровно, но Майку чудилась некоторая нервозность, как будто ди-джей считал минуты до окончания рабочего времени.

«Не хочу вас сильно разочаровывать, потому что много раз сталкивался с подобной реакцией. Вэнс – мой псевдоним, поищите в сети информацию о Ричарде Лейне, местный телеканал. Ещё раз спасибо, и прощайте».

Майк, прочитав сообщение, только плечами пожал. В квартире, которую он снимал уже третий год, не было телевизора, так что указанное имя ему ни о чём не говорило, но в сети покопаться и правда стоит.

Ричард Лейн оказался довольно успешным в прошлом телеведущим – приятная внешность, харизма, бархатный голос, умение расположить к себе собеседника. Однако год назад он попал в автомобильную аварию – лобовое столкновение с вылетевшей на встречную полосу машиной, по какой-то причине не сработавшая подушка безопасности и, как итог, несколько сложных переломов и посечённое осколками лицо. О телевизионной карьере пришлось забыть: в сети были фотографии Ричарда после этого ДТП, и были хорошо видны оставшиеся шрамы – один крупный, через всю щёку от виска к уголку рта, и много помельче, избороздивших лицо. Майка это не напугало, он и сам не отличался модельной внешностью – парень как парень, обычный, незапоминающийся, и для него главным пунктом в списке чьей-либо привлекательности был голос, а с этим у Ричарда всё было в порядке.

Найдя адрес, по которому располагалась студия, Майк с чистой совестью лёг спать – завтра выходной, можно будет сходить в гости.

***

Не то чтобы Ричард ждал какой-то реакции на своё признание, в конце концов, он сам написал: «Прощайте», – давая понять, что примет решение забыть это неожиданное признание, но всё же явно искренние слова что-то всколыхнули в душе, может, надежду? Но Майк молчал, и мужчина с тяжёлым сердцем поехал на работу. Странно, но он не боялся тогда, после выхода из больницы, снова сесть за руль, как только предоставилась такая возможность, мужчина всегда гордился своей способностью подниматься на ноги после ударов судьбы, так почему сейчас ему так паршиво?

Эфир прошёл как обычно, слушатели снова делились своими историями – на этот раз о любимом времени года, телефон по-прежнему молчал. Ричард, отработав необходимое время, немного поговорил с коллегами и не торопясь пошёл к выходу.

На улице около крыльца здания стоял какой-то парень. Вэнс устало чуть повернул голову, стараясь меньше показывать изуродованную щёку – мало ли как на его вид отреагирует случайный человек, – и направился в сторону парковки.

– Ричард, доброе утро. Меня зовут Майк, я писал вам вчера.

Вэнс вздрогнул всем телом и резко обернулся. Парень смотрел на него спокойно и прямо, в его глазах не было жалости или отвращения, и Ричард подавил малодушный порыв сбежать.

– Доброе утро. Что вы здесь делаете?

– Пришёл к вам, – Майк чуть улыбнулся. – Знаете, вживую ваш голос ещё прекраснее.

– Что? – Ричард оторопел, не зная, как реагировать. Хотя парень писал что-то такое…

– Вы не слишком торопитесь? Все кафе ещё закрыты, но недалеко можно взять кофе на вынос и посидеть на набережной, например, там сейчас безлюдно, – Майк подумал, что Ричард не слишком любит пристальное внимание из-за своей внешности, так что подобный вариант места для первого свидания был бы вполне подходящим.

– Кофе? Пожалуй, можно, – мужчина мысленно махнул рукой на свои сомнения и улыбнулся. – И давайте тогда на «ты»?

– С удовольствием.

Это утро было необычным для обоих, но о той паре часов, проведённых рядом, никто не жалел. Майк наслаждался звучанием голоса и компанией, понимая, что влюбляется ещё больше, а Ричард просто отогревался душой, видя, что интересен сам по себе, а не как медийная персона или что-то подобное.

Потом были ещё утра, когда у Майка были выходные – Ричард же работал каждую ночь, заглушая тоску по человеческому обществу, – разговоры обо всём с непременными картонными стаканами с кофе, о которые здорово греть руки, и постепенное сближение. В один из дней Майк на прощание вместо обычного пожатия руки поцеловал Ричарда и отстранился далеко не сразу – Вэнс успел привязаться к нежданному поклоннику и решил, что если он попробует сделать шаг навстречу, хуже никому не будет. Майк, довольный по уши, только улыбнулся в ответ.

Ещё через неделю Ричард вместо того, чтобы как обычно пойти на «их» место, предложил заехать к нему в гости. Майк, совершенно ничего не имея против, согласился, и они уже через десять минут перешагнули порог квартиры. Вэнс уже не ждал от парня какого-то подвоха, привыкнув к тому, что Майку наплевать на то, как он выглядит – тот как будто не замечал шрамов, с явным удовольствием целуясь и просто будучи рядом. Традиционный кофе, беседа – всё как обычно, но это приправлено некоторым предвкушением – оба понимали, что уже можно переходить дальше, и оба хотели этого.

Близость не разочаровала. Счастливый Майк остался у Ричарда до вечера, и Вэнс, прекрасно выспавшись, чувствуя тепло чужого тела под боком, задумался о том, чтобы предложить парню перебраться к нему. Правда, озвучил он это не сразу, лишь спустя ещё месяц регулярных встреч и совместных ночёвок. А поводом к этому послужил разговор на работе.

***

– Ну и кто эта Маркиза ангелов? – хохотнул коллега, которого Ричард сменил на посту у микрофона.

– Ты о чём? – недоумённо посмотрел на него Вэнс.

– Да у меня дочь добралась до дамских романов, одним всю плешь проела, там героиня замуж вышла за графа со шрамом на лице и любит его до безобразия, – этому человеку Ричард мог простить подобные слова, коллега был тем, кто первый поддержал его после той аварии и помог устроиться на радио. – Ты последнюю неделю аж светишься, влюбился, что ли?

– Не знаю, – усмехнулся Вэнс. – Всё может быть.

Он не лгал, первоначальное желание просто не быть совсем уж одиноким незаметно переплавилось в желание быть рядом именно с Майком, с тем, кто вытащил его из подступающей депрессии, с тем, кто сделал первый шаг, доказав, что для него ещё не всё потеряно.

Утром Ричард вернулся домой один – у Майка была рабочая ночь – и понял, что и правда скучает по парню, по его теплу, улыбке и несколько завороженному взгляду, когда тот слушает неспешные рассказы. Похоже, коллега был прав, осталось сказать это вслух.

– Майк, перебирайся ко мне совсем, – внимательный взгляд в ответ. – Я хочу видеть тебя каждый день, а не только тогда, когда у тебя бывают выходные.

– Хорошо. Завтра приду с вещами.

– Какое «приду»? Я за тобой заеду.

– Ты же не любишь, когда на тебя глазеют?

– Мне уже всё равно, – покачал головой Ричард. – Ты доказал, что внешность важна не для всех, и я больше не хочу прятаться от мира, хочу быть просто счастливым. С тобой. Я люблю тебя.

– И я тебя. Но ты и так и это знаешь.


End file.
